It's not simple
by Taliah
Summary: Staying faithful isnt easy when you have other feelings..Journey


Title: It's not simple  
  
Summary: Something's aren't easy to do.and staying faithful is one of them when you have other feelings.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own GH or the characters even though at some points I wish I did (lol)  
  
Type: Short Story. Please leave feedback.  
  
Courtney brushed her hair as she stood in the bathroom. This was the morning routine that she had been following ever since marrying Aj. Waking up, brushing her teeth, brushing her hair, and getting dressed after a hot shower, then making AJ breakfast. The only difference was that Aj wasn't there.so she didn't have to worry about disappointing him. She just had to worry about the stalker. Sometimes she felt misunderstood. Especially by her in Law family. Not including Jason.  
  
Courtney put the brush down and rested her hands on the rim of the sink as she looked at her reflection. Courtney signed as she lightly touched the mirror and ran her finger over a crack in the top corner.  
  
"Courtney.."  
  
Courtney turned and looked towards the door; it was her best friend, protector, and brother in law. "Yea Jason"? Courtney called back at him through the partly opened bathroom door.  
  
"I was just seeing if you were okay."  
  
Courtney smiled and opened the bathroom door fully; it was like him to worry. "I am okay". She looked up at saw the stumble on his handsome face meaning he hasn't shaved. "Jason you need a shave". She ran her thumb over his face. Courtney turned her back to him and opened the cabinet and took out one of AJ's none used razor's and the can of shaving cream and closed the cabinet, turning back to him. "Come here".  
  
"Uh.I don't know." Jason said partially worried. "What are you going to do with that"?  
  
Courtney laughed, "I am going to shave you". Courtney took his hand and pulled him to her. "Now help me up".  
  
Jason did as he was told and he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up onto the sink. "I trust you". Jason said simply before she applied the shaving cream to his face.  
  
"Good.because I trust you too". Courtney put the razor to his tanned face and slowly began.  
  
Jason kept his hands at her waist, knowing this was probably the only time he'd get to feel her body close to his like it was right now. He enjoyed the feeling of being in between her long creamy legs but he knew he could never tell her that or admit it out loud. He could tell she was almost finished.  
  
Courtney brushed her finger that wasn't in contact with the razor over his skin. "Turn around". She whispered, as if she were afraid to speak. Never had she even look at a man other then her husband, rather then be this close to them after she had married Aj.that was until she met Jason.  
  
Jason obeyed her command and let go of her waist and continued to be in between her legs but only his back was to her so she couldn't see the pleasure wash over his face from just the small contacts she was doing to him.  
  
The things she did to him.  
  
Things that were technically forbidden.  
  
Courtney continued to shave the little bit that was left, from behind. She kept one arm around his shoulder and the other hand held the razor. She never thought she'd be doing this for Jason.to Jason.but here she was. Lightly touching his skin as she moved along. Her full breasts lightly brushing his back when she moved. Courtney flicked her tongue over his jaw, to taste the skin that was once hidden behind stumble that had grown from the few days that Jason had been there. She would lay in bed and think about him.the things he could do to her with his hands.running over her body.the things Aj could never do to her.  
  
Jason felt her tongue make contact with his jaw. His imagination ran wild at the possibilities she could do with her tongue.the things she could accomplish.the pleasure she'll make..  
  
Courtney pulled the razor from his skin and put it on the bathroom sink next to her sitting on it. She wiped her hands off on the bage towel that hung on the wrack before handing it to Jason. Jason wiped the little bit of shaving cream off his face with the towel then turned around and looked in the mirror. "Perfect". Courtney whispered as she ran her hand over his face.  
  
"Thanks". Jason whispered lightly brushing his hand down her bare forearm.  
  
Courtney didn't know what was happening. She has had this desire.to just take him right then and there. She has been holding it back ever since the nights at the Oasis. Courtney wasn't this innocent wife that everyone thought she was.she has fantasies..dreams..not of her husband but of her brother in law. "My pleasure". Courtney draped her leg gently around his thigh, still being on the sink. She could feel him aroused against her inner thigh, and she heard a soft moan escape his lips. Brushing her lips against his, she pulled back before they touched completely.  
  
"Courtney." Jason was unsure of what they were doing. It wasn't right. Then again his desires weren't right either but he had them.  
  
Courtney got off the sink and faced him. She ran her hands up his hard abs through the thin material of his wife beater. Staying faithful just wasn't easy anymore. 


End file.
